SAVING ME
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Pequeño song/shot que elaboré para el concurso Notas de Amor, hace ya bastante tiempo, espero que les guste.


_**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**_

_**La canción al grupo Nickelback (luv u guys!)**_

_**La historia a MaraGaunt (a.k.a Carmen Manrique) **_

_**Edward Cullen POV**_

Estaba en el patio de la escuela, apoyado en el árbol que había elegido como mi poste personal pensando en ella. Y tuve tan buena suerte que cuando decidí levantar mis ojos por encima vez la vi, a ella, a mi dulce tormento, a Bella Swan.

Caminaba casi encorvada, abrazándose a sí misma como si temiera que los brazos se le fueran a caer. Cualquier persona interpretaría ese gesto de esa manera, pero yo sabía la verdadera razón. Era una chica muy retraída sus notas eran excelentes, pero casi no hablaba con nadie, no tenía amigos y casi nadie sabía nada de ella, había ingresado al instituto de Forks hacia relativamente poco tiempo y desde su ingreso casi siempre estaba sola.

No era porque no intentara hablar con nadie, sencillamente los demás la despreciaban porque era la favorita de los profesores, nunca delataba a nadie cuando se cometía una trasgresión frente a ella pero aun así se había granjeado el odio de los demás por ser como era.

Nadie la miraba, solamente yo, y eso me había servido sobremanera para darme cuenta de muchas cosas, que me fascinaban de una manera casi intrigante.

Su cabello siempre tenía ese olor característico de los shampoo florales, tenía la tortura y a la vez bendición de ser su compañero de mesa en la clase de biología y aunque no habíamos hablado más de dos palabras, su voz era algo fascinante, oscura, ronca y sublime.

Era lista, inteligente, como no lo eran las perras que rondaban a esta escuela y que para mi disgusto me rondaban a mí.

Aunque desde que había visto a esa chica había dejado de desear que me rondaran. Creo que no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que la conocí, aunque técnicamente no la conociera de verdad, lo que veía de ella, sus movimientos a veces faltos de seguridad, toda ella me daban una imagen que había conquistado cada parte de mi.

Me conocía bien y sabía que no era algo pasajero.

También sabía que ella no se había enterado de lo que yo sentía, y que no podría creerlo en caso de que se lo dijera, porque también estaba seguro de que a sus ojos yo era el estereotipo que todos tenían en esta escuela, esnob, prepotente y un don Juan.

Mientras la miraba caminar lentamente hacia su camioneta destartalada pensaba en muchas maneras de decirle lo que sentía, lo que me inspiraba, conocerla, saber de ella y caer definitivamente en su hechizo, aun más de lo que ya había caído.

No se trataba de que ella fuera la novedad en un pueblo donde la mayoría de las mujeres eran unas zorras sin sentido, era algo que iba más allá, ella me llamaba, me asustaba la manera en que ansiaba estar cerca de ella, de hablarle, de tocar la piel de su mejilla, algo que nunca había deseado hacer con nadie.

Ni siquiera con las mujeres que me acostaba, con ellas sacudía muy de vez en cuando las necesidades de mi cuerpo, pero no con ella. Ella, aunque sencilla en toda su naturaleza, era lo único que había deseado durante los últimos seis meses y sabía que era algo puro que no debía corromper.

Y ella no lo sabía.

Arrancó en su camioneta conduciendo con cuidado, como si se preocupara mas por que la chatarra esa se hiciera daño que por ella misma.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi Volvo, el regalo de mi padre al cumplir los 17, regalo que me sirvió para darle alcance, siguiéndola, sin que ella se percatara. Conducía despacio, muchos autos la pasaron oprimiendo sus bocinas pero ella no se inmutaba.

Intenté hacer uso de mi memoria en medio de mi conducción hacia lo que había averiguado de ella tras haber camelado con unos dulces de chocolate a la secretaria de la escuela, que guardaba los archivos de cada estudiante. Su madre había muerto muy joven, y su padre vivía con ella en las afueras del pueblo. No decía gran cosa salvo que trabajaba medio tiempo en una tienda de artículos de deporte. Seguramente allí era a donde se dirigía.

Tal como lo pensé estaciono, nuevamente con mucho cuidado, en la tienda Newton de artículos de deporte y bajó compungida el auto.

Escuché la campanilla de entrada en cuanto estacioné mi auto y escuché los gritos de un hombre.

- ¿En dónde estabas, larva perezosa? –

Seguramente no podía estarse refiriendo a ella, sentí un acceso de ira al pensar que alguien estaba insultándola incluso fuera de la escuela en donde el entretenimiento principal era ella con su actitud y su ropa pasada de moda.

- Tuvimos exámenes en la escuela, tenía que terminarlo – explicó su voz que, tal como otras veces, hizo que se me erizara el vello de los brazos y la nuca, con un sentimiento de ansiedad que rayaba en el deseo.

- ¿Y crees que me importa? Vaga, ponte al día ahora mismo – dijo la voz del hombre cargada de malicia.

Estacioné el auto definitivamente y salí de él azotando la puerta con más fuerza de la calculada, si llegaba a comprobar…

No tenía nada que comprobar, pensé, dirigía a ella mi instinto protector de una manera como no lo había hecho antes y ahora era tiempo de actuar. No sabía que iba a hacer pero lo haría.

Cuando entré la vi al fondo de la tienda ordenando una pila de artículos de deporte bastante desordenada y mucho más grande que lo que correspondía.

Ella cargaba cada traje de buceo, cada tabla de surfear, cada aleta de una manera lenta pero organizada, el cansancio se leía en cada poro de su piel.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – estalló una voz detrás de ella sin verme. – Te dije que no quería eso ahí… ¿Acaso eres sorda, pequeña retrasada? –

- Pero señor Newton…usted me dijo que lo ordenara con las demás cosas –

- Si, lo hice pero creí que tu pequeño cerebro podía procesar la orden y saber que quería los de primera calidad en ese estante y los otros al fondo – una mano se levantó desde la estantería y solo tuve dos segundos para actuar antes de que se estampara en la mejilla de ella, destino que creía que era más que seguro. Di los pasos que me hicieron falta para empujarla a un lado y recibir un palmetazo en mi propio cuerpo, uno que sin duda picó en mis músculos y que en la mejilla de ella hubiera dejado una marca de varias horas.

-¡Oh! – dijo el hombre bajo y calvo que me había pegado. – Perdone, señor, no lo vi – retrocedió visiblemente ante el odio que seguramente mis ojos estaban trasmitiendo, detrás de mi escuché que ella daba un respingo cuando mis dedos apretaron su brazo, que había sostenido entre mi mano por pura inercia, con más fuerza de la normal, deje de hacer fuerza con mis dedos pero no la solté. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Un traje de buceo marca Nike – dije sin inmutarme, las maravillosas mesadas de mi padre me daban para ahorrar y para gastar dinero si así lo quería, no tenía un plan estructurado pero sentía que debía sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible.

El hombre se deshizo en halagos por mi decisión pero dedico una mirada furibunda a Bella que se encogió a mi lado. Cuando se dio la vuelta para buscar el traje me volví hacia ella y la miré de arriba abajo buscando daños. Mis ojos la devoraron y si no lo hubieran hecho no se habrían percatado del moretón que tenía en la mejilla derecha, la misma que el desgraciado este le iba a pegar.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté y ella asintió en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos mirándome.

- Debo… - dijo señalando los trajes.

- No…- dije antes de que dijera nada más. – Te vienes conmigo -

Ella tiró de su brazo inútilmente.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – Preguntó luego de forcejear un poco mas – Deberías estar con los del equipo-.

La respuesta a esa pregunta estaba frente a mí. Pero antes de decirle otra cosa más se me salió la pregunta que pugnaba por decir.

- ¿Por qué permites que te trate así -

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, parecía desconfiar de mi y no la culpaba, los chicos como yo, que se la pasaban haciéndole la vida imposible en la escuela, no debían ser su epitome de confianza.

- Vamos, puedes decírmelo, no voy a decírselo a nadie –

- ¿Por qué te importa? – dijo ella desconcertada – además, ¿Como sé que no vas a ir a contarle nada a tus amigotes…? Y es más ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No creo que quieras que te vean conmigo-

-¡Oye! –estalló una voz tras de nosotros. – ¿Qué haces molestando a mi cliente?-

Sin poder soportar más a este enclenque halé de ella en dirección a la salida lanzando unos billetes al estar, lo que debía costar el traje de buceo y lo demás. Ella hacia una fuerza diminuta para que la dejara, y supe que no lo hacía por que quisiera hacerse la difícil ni mucho menos, lo hacía porque esa era toda la poca de fuerza que tenia.

- Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo ella mientras miraba casi con terror hacia atrás al calvo que nos miraba irnos como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Me volví hacia él y le dije:

- Consígase a otra ayudante-

Me volví hacia Bella para ver que el semblante de su rostro estaba terriblemente pálido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a donde no podían escucharnos finalmente la solté. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y reproche.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Dijo frotándose la muñeca y mirando a la tienda completamente aterrada – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?… ¿Ahora qué haré?-

Parecía desesperada y me acerqué por instinto a consolarla pero ella se apartó

- Tu no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en la escuela con todos ellos – dijo haciendo un gesto a la nada – ¿De qué se trata? ¿De una broma? ¿De hacer perder a la sosa su trabajo porque nos cae mal? Felicidades, acabas de conseguir que el señor Newton me despida – dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- No mereces un trabajo así –

- ¿Que sabes tú de merecer o no? , ¿Acaso has tenido que trabajar en algún momento de tu adorable vida?, ¿Conoces siquiera el significado de la palabra trabajo? -

- Cálmate – le pedí impotente – ni es una broma ni estoy aquí porque alguien me lo pidiera, te seguí en mi auto hasta aquí…quiero saber qué es lo que pasa -

Ella parecía de piedra mientras me escuchaba, tome su mano rápidamente, antes de que le diera tiempo de apartarla y la miré a los ojos tratando de que me creyera.

- No voy a hacerte daño, no soy como los demás, y me preocupa que es lo que pasa, no puedes trabajar para un hombre que te trata así -

Parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a confiar en nadie y podía entenderlo, tampoco era muy dado a confiar en desconocidos, pero lo de ella era diferente su confianza estaba minada por que le habían hecho daño por ella.

Antes de siquiera preverlo, tal vez porque mis ojos le habían trasmitido seguridad, me relató en un rápido cuento lo que pasaba en su vida y la razón por la que toleraba que el perro ese de la tienda la tratara como lo hacía.

Su padre estaba en casa, con secuelas de un derrame cerebral, no tenían a nadie más sino a ellos mismos, ella y él. La pensión de su padre se usaba para su sustento y lo que ganaba en la tienda era para los costosos medicamentos. Su madre, tal como decía el informe había muerto. Y no tenía tíos ni nadie más que les ayudara, se habían mudado a este pueblo pensando en una vida mejor y más económica y trabajaba desde entonces. Me contó, aunque casi creía que no lo hacía verdaderamente, que el señor newton era un ser déspota y cruel que le pagaba una nimiedad, pero era el único trabajo de medio tiempo que había podido encontrar y con el que podía alternar el estudio, quería ser profesional para ayudar más a su padre y vivir en un sitio mejor.

Durante todo su relato me di cuenta de que había caído completamente en su hechizo, la guinda del pastel. Era una muchacha bondadosa, anteponía las necesidades de otros antes que las propias y adoraba a su padre, no era egoísta y a pesar de todo no tenia rencor a la vida.

Cuando terminó guardamos silencio, luego le dije:

- Mi padre trabaja en el hospital del pueblo estoy seguro de que puede ayudarte con un trabajo -

-¿Por qué harías algo así? – dijo ella sin comprender.

"_Porque acabo de darme cuenta de que si no estaba enamorado de ti antes, lo estoy ahora, con todo mi ser_"

- Quiero ayudarte, por favor no vuelvas aquí, no mereces esto –

Ella permaneció en silencio. Luego asintió torpemente y dejó caer su mano para que yo la soltara. En definitiva no me iba a creer si le decía las verdaderas razones por las que había actuado como lo había hecho.

Pero mientras ella hablaba hallé la manera de decírselo. Y se lo diría esta misma noche. Ella montó a su camioneta todavía mirándome con incredulidad, casi parecía creer que todo esto era un sueño.

- ¿Podemos ser amigos? – pregunte antes de que encendiera su trasto.

- ¿Amigos? – Preguntó ella burlona – No quieres ser mi amigo – afirmó después negando con la cabeza.

- Por favor, los amigos se ayudan, y quiero ayudarte –

- No necesito de tu compasión – dijo orgullosa y ruda – ni de la de nadie, saldré adelante sola.

- No se trata de compasión, pero dudo que lo entendieras si te lo dijera ahora - Ella pareció pensárselo y después de un momento dijo.

- Si, supongo que sí -

Dejé que se marchara y retorné a mi casa inmediatamente, hablé con mi padre apenas llegué con tan buena suerte que me dijo que contrataría a una asistente para que organizara sus citas de la tarde pero que no tenía inconveniente en darle una oportunidad a Bella.

Y así se lo trasmití al día siguiente. Y ella aceptó el trabajo casi encantada.

Los días que siguieron se contaron entre los mejores días de mi vida, ya que ella había accedido a ser mi amiga eso fue exactamente lo que hice, me pasaba pegado a su lado en la escuela en los descansos y en las clases que teníamos juntos. La gente se sorprendía al vernos juntos pero nadie se metía con el capitán de Futbol ni siquiera mis compañeros de equipo, y nadie se metía con ella, ya nadie la molestaba porque temían que yo tomara represalias y estaban en lo correcto. Me llevó a su casa, aunque algo reticente y me presentó a su padre, un señor encantador, tenia secuelas bastante notorias de su derrame, y aunque hablaba enredado entendí que le agradaba que fuera amigo de su hija.

Era como si ella y solo ella me hubiera salvado, mis hermanos, todos ellos tan poco esnobs como yo, mostraban regocijo ante lo que me estaba pasando por que creían que nunca nadie iba a conmover mi corazón.

Y durante ese tiempo mi amor por ella crecía, había encontrando la manera de conocerla mejor, más a fondo y lo que conocí me gusto, me gusto mucho y me enamoro aun mas.

Un día no asistió a la escuela, me preocupé demasiado y una vez que salimos fui a verla. Cuando llegué a la casa no había nadie ahí, y me preocupé el doble.

Volví a mi propia casa contrariado. Y al día siguiente tampoco asistió.

Cuando volví a su casa, en esta ocasión si estaba, solamente que sola, completamente sola y completamente desconsolada. Su padre había muerto.

La abracé durante todo el tiempo que quiso, la consolé tanto como pude y le aseguré que no estaría sola nunca, porque me tenía a mí.

Ella solo lloraba y se lamentaba por no haber sido más cuidadosa, y en mis palabras le hice entender que no era culpa de ella, que cada persona tenía su destino excepto que no podíamos hacer nada.

Esa noche me quedé con ella en su habitación abrazándola, me confesó antes de dormir y llena de pena que había tenido que fiar los servicios funerarios de su padre y pagarlos en cuotas que no sabría como cumplir, también solventé eso, mis ahorros eran más que suficientes.

Cuando se durmió me di cuenta de que finalmente había llegado la hora de hacer lo que debía haber hecho hace tiempo.

Confesarle que la amaba.

Me arriesgaba a su rechazo, pero en esos momentos no me importaba nada más que ser su soporte.

La bajé de mi pecho, de la postura intima en que estaba, casi acostada sobre mí y me fui hasta mi casa a por mi guitarra.

Se me daba mejor el piano pero quería que esto fuera entre los dos y uno, no podía trasportar el piano, y dos todos en mi casa escucharían la manera en que le confesaría todo a ella.

Cuando volví procuré hacer el menor ruido, aun seguía dormida, sabía que no necesitaba pero ya tendría tiempo de descansar, ahora tendría que saber lo que sentía por ella, confiar plenamente en mi y entender que nunca, nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo. Porque me había enamorado de ella y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Comencé con lentos acordes y luego usé mi voz esperando no asustarla.

**Prison gates wont open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I´m crawling'**

**Oh, I reach for you.**

**Well, I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can´t hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

**Come please, I'm calling'**

**And Oh, I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm falling'**

Ella se estremeció un poco en la cama y luego se quedó muy quieta, como en un limbo de realidad y fantasía. Se desperezó como un gatita y volvió a su posición original, pero sabía que estaba escuchando, o por lo menos creía hacerlo.Seguí.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it´s worth saving me**

Esos ojos que tantas veces me habían hechizado se abrieron lentamente ante los acordes de la guitarra, estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, pequeños por frotárselos tanto y aun así me parecieron los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez había visto. Se enfocaron inmediatamente en mí, sentado en una silla a los pies de su cama, salió del sopor del sueño a medida que mi voz iba llenando el espacio de su inconsciencia, se apoyo en los codos y luego se izó completamente hasta quedar sentada.

**Heaven´s gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm falling'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And Oh, I scream for you**

**Come please I'm calling **

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm falling I'm falling**

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm calling' **

**And Oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling**

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le indiqué con un gesto tranquilo que me dejara terminar, nos habíamos llegado a conocer tan bien que entendió en seguida que debía permanecer el silencio hasta que la canción terminara, sabía que escucharía cada palabra y esperaba que la entendiera de la manera en que yo quería que lo hiciera.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it´s worth saving me**

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos cuando enfoqué en ella mi mirada mientras cantaba. Era una canción que había escogido hace tiempo para ella, por que reflejaba en su mayor parte lo que significaba su existencia en mi mundo. Un mundo lleno de mentiras y de cosas superficiales hasta que fije mi atención en ella. Toqué unos acordes más y luego reinó el silencio en la habitación, ella se había sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama y me contemplaba casi impasible, solo sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, trasmitían alguna emoción.

Dejé la guitarra a un lado y me acerqué a ella hasta estar sentado de frente. Levanté mi mano y acaricie sus mejillas secando así las lágrimas que habían comenzado a verterse de sus ojos.

Se lanzó a abrazarme llorando mucho, no sabía cómo interpretar eso pero esperaba que solo se tratara de su lado sensible. Le acaricié el cabello comprendiendo que la tristeza debía ser muy grande, yo estaría destruido si mi padre hubiera fallecido recientemente.

Sus pequeños brazos me apretaban en un abrazo de calor que sentía en el fondo de mi pecho, muchas emociones, con nombre o si él se atenazaban en mi de manera casi irreal, y antes había creído conocer todo lo que sentía por ella, ahora era peor, y mejor, mucho mejor.

Cuando se calmó apartó su cabeza de mi pecho y me miro a los ojos.

- ¿Que es todo esto? –

Hacía alusión a la canción, lo podía presentir, y había llegado la hora de explicarle con palabras, aunque me hubiera gustado cantarle toda la vida, lo que había sucedido en mí desde que la conocí.

- Hace muchos meses llegaste a este pueblo, Bella, y durante este tiempo he tenido el honor de ser tu amigo, de conocerte, de admirarte, de comprobar día a día la maravillosa persona que eres. No me he cansado, desde hace mucho de mirarte, de conocer cada matiz de ti, de desear que me veas como mas que un amigo, de desear que me ames como yo te amo, que caigas en el mismo hechizo que me hiciste caer a mí, en mi red, en la que tejí para ti, en la que quiero mantenerte y protegerte hasta ser lo suficientemente anciano para no necesitarte, aunque dudo mucho que eso pueda pasar. Todo lo que puedo respirar es tu piel, tu olor, tu vida. Siempre voy a necesitarte, como amiga, como mujer…como tantas cosas que no tienen nombre. Te amo, y no importa si no me amas, yo siempre voy a estar ahí, apoyándote, sosteniéndote cuando te caigas, intentando llenar el vacío que dejo tu maravilloso padre, llenando tu vida de momentos felices.

Ella me escuchó en silencio con mas lagrimas derramándose de sus ojos, casi podía sentir como procesaba su inteligente mente todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

Y después de interminables segundos levantó su mano y la puso sobre la mía que tenía en su mejilla. La apartó de ahí y sentí que mis temores se cumplían, pero no la devolví a mi pierna, la tomo entre las suyas y lentamente la subió hasta sus labios besándola con suavidad.

- Me sorprende que siendo el capitán del equipo de futbol hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorada de ti, de tus detalles, de que estés ahí cuando te necesito, de que me hayas defendido en la escuela, de que apartes de mi a todos aquellos que quieren dañarme, de que seas mi salvador…de ti -

Me incliné impaciente por sus labios, esos que había mirado y deseado en innumerables ocasiones y que ahora presionaban inocentemente contra los míos, temblaban como si fuera el primer beso que recibían y estaba seguro de que así era.

Orienté el beso y ella me siguió casi que embelesada.

Cuando termino solo podía decir una cosa.

Cuanto me alegraba que mis ojos se hubieran posado en ella.

Bueno nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y espero volver pronto con alguna historia impactante, tengo algunas ideas en mente pero hasta que no sea nada seguro no publicaré. Gracias por su paciencia


End file.
